You Make Me Wanna La La
by TenshiKaitou
Summary: [One-Shot; SasuNaru] On full moon nites, strange things always happen. No plot. Just an excuse to write BL smut! Enjoy n Review!


Disclaimer: Get a clue would ya? My autograph worth crap.

Summary: No plot. Just an excuse to write some BL smut. Enjoy!

**NOTE**: _Italics_ are song lyrics.

* * *

TK-chan: (giggles) 

Naruto: What ya doing? (peers over TK-chan's shoulders)

TK-chan: Reading…

Naruto: What ya reading? (see random images and immediately screams) AHHHhHh, my eyes!

TK-chan: Huh? What's with that big reaction. It is just a drawing of two guys screwing each other!

Naruto: PRECISELY, BAKA! WHY ARE YA READING THAT AT ALL?

TK-chan: …Why not? (pouts)

Naruto: You are under-aged.

TK-chan: So? At age 13, you already had sex with Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Iruka…(continue ticking off the entire Konoha's male population names)

Naruto: ARGHHHH, I DID NOT! IT IS JUZ YOUR IMAGINATION! YOUR IMAGINATION!

* * *

Night fell, while darkness rushed in after the last lingering sunlight to claim its space. As expected, Konoha settled to a rest of sated silence when most people has delved into the warmth of their beds. At the nearing of ungodly hours, only a few restless souls remained awake. 

In one of those small apartments, a blonde sighed in exasperation and thunked his head dramatically on the window sill. Two words were clearly written over his face then-insomnia and boredom. Pouting childishly, he blew a raspberry at the seemingly smiling full moon, an action that spoke of total silliness. Turning about, Naruto then toddled lazily over to a side-table and sluggishly slapped the radio on. Pushing the tuner randomly, he surfed aimlessly until he came across a strange channel.

"Lush 85.5 FM…The most sensuous music station ever. (inserts sexy moan) Your wildest imagination come true. Welcome back, minna-san. This is Shin, here to give you another nite of hot HOT music!"

"Huh?" the blonde arched a sceptic eyebrow at hopelessly cheerful tone of the DJ. Something seemed amiss. For all he knew, that voice sounded too familiar for comfort.

"Let's take some calls from our nocturnal listeners first. Moshi moshi, this is Shin. And you are?"

"Sasu…ahem, I meant Sousuke." A smooth baritone male voice answered the DJ.

"Ah…Sousuke. Are you sure it is not Sasuke?" 'Shin' added teasingly, nearly causing Naruto to topple over in surprise.

'Hah, as if that cold bastard would call up such a cheesy channel. Moreover, he doesn't have anybody to dedicate any songs to.' The blonde grinned to himself, lips curved upwards in a foxy smile.

"Yes…I'm sure." The caller replied coldly, obviously offended.

"Ok…if you say so, _Sousuke_. Anyhow, name me your song."

"Hn…La La by Ashlee Simpson."

"La La by Ashlee Simpson! The one that goes 'You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la'?"

'Someone should detain this crazy DJ from singing.' Naruto winced alongside to Shin's singing.

"Hai. Demo, I would really prefer Ashlee Simpson to sing it than you, Shin-san."

"Ooo…laid on the sarcasm. Never mind. And may I know to whom this song shall go to?"

"… …A boy. Blonde. With blue eyes…"

'Sounds familiar. Which guy I knew has blonde hair and blue eyes?' Naruto wondered stupidly.

"I see. You like him?" 'Shin' asked.

"Hn…"

"Of course you like him! Especially when the song you dedicated to him has suggestive lyrics like 'you make me wanna la la in the kitchen on the floor'."

On this note, the caller choked and coughed.

"That's all then. Next up, La La by Ashlee Simpson. By the way, _Sousuke_, go over to this blonde's house now and confess to him. Strange things always happen on full moon nites." The DJ laughed cheekily and cut off the caller's line.

Music abruptly started with a fast tempo and drowned out the irritating DJ's voice. Crouching upon a creaky chair, Naruto listened curiously to the song's lyrics.

'_You can dress me up diamonds_

_You can dress me up in dirt_

_You can throw me like a line-man_

_I like it better when it hurts_

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_I have waited_

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a french maid _

_When I meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream'_

Naruto's innocent mind tried to comprehend the meaning behind those lyrics but failed to see any mistake in them. Just as he letting go to decidedly drown in the fast music, a loud thudding on his front door interrupted him. Bouncing over to the door, he swung it open without second thoughts.

'_You can meet me on an aero-plane_

_Or in the back of the bus_

_You can throw me like a boomerang_

_I'll come back and beat you up_

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_Dont, keep me waiting'_

The sight of a flushed Sasuke greeted him. In the background, the song started to repeat its chorus again.

'_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a french maid _

_When I meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna'_

Naruto was not given time to think. What happened next, found a very eager Sasuke slamming him into the wall while kicking the door close behind them. Those cold ember eyes stared hungrily into his cerulean ones, pupils too far gone into the irises.

"Sa..suke?" the blonde only managed to stutter the single word before he was interrupted. "Nn!"

'_I feel safe with you_

_I can be myself tonight _

_It's alright, with you_

_Cuz you hold, my secrets tight _

_You do, You do_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la_

_la la_

_You make me wana la la, la la la la'_

The Uchiha heir pounced onto his lips, kissing him hard. A tongue darted out to lap at his bottom lip, eliciting a moan from him. Roaming hands slid down his sides, brushing lightly over the top of his boxers, tugging impatiently. Wanting much to protest, Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was not spared from further torture. Quickly, Sasuke slipped his tongue into the warm cavern of what was Naruto's mouth, delving into that intoxicating sweetness. Expertly, he seduced and coaxed the reluctant blonde into submission, talented tongue leading on the other into reaction. Sasuke, meanwhile, took the distraction to sneak his left hand underneath that soft fabric and brushed down Naruto's length. Gently, he grasped the boy's manhood in his hand and rubbed a finger over the slit at the head. Breath hitching, Naruto choked back a cry as the slight caress stimulated a wave of forbidden sensation. Breaking apart from their kiss, Sasuke smirked knowingly and trailed his tongue down the blonde's neckline, licking and lapping at the naked flesh. His left hand continued in its ministrations of rubbing up and down Naruto's length, switching in-between the mode of fast and slow. Unable to withstand the wonderful torture, the blonde whimpered helplessly, hands fluttering up to tangle in soft raven locks. Then, as suddenly as it all started, Sasuke withdrew his hand and whirled them about, backing Naruto up in the direction of the kitchen.

In a single smooth motion, he heaved the blonde up onto the low kitchen cabinets. Spreading those slim tanned legs, Sasuke pulled off the interfering boxers, exposing his arousal to hungry black eyes. Kneeing down on his knees, the Uchiha heir leaned forth and licked experimentally at Naruto's length. "AhHh…" The bit back cry encouraged Sasuke and he slid Naruto into his mouth, sucking earnestly. Flashes of white blinded the blonde's vision as pleasure washed over him in numerous waves. It felt so good.

'_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a french maid _

_When I meet you at the door'_

Again, without warning, Naruto felt his position changed by his rival. This time, he found himself lying on the floor with a lusty Sasuke leering down at him. In frenzied movements, the dark-haired boy removed his clothes and rubbed himself against the blonde. Catching those perk lips in yet another searing kiss, Sasuke slid a finger into Naruto's entrance. Despite the way Naruto wiggled in discomfort, the dark-haired boy managed to work two more fingers in as they slowly stretched and loosened his tight muscle. Finally ready, Sasuke positioned himself properly first before burying himself into Naruto's entrance. Slowly, while gaining speed with each minute, he thrust into the blonde repeatedly, over and over again as both guys felt the pleasure built up. Moans, groans and sexy sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room, complimenting them into climax. Without reservation, Naruto came first, screaming Sasuke's name while spurting white hot liquid over his and the other's stomachs. Thrusting a few more times, the dark-haired boy came next, groaning sexily as he spilt his seeds into the blonde. Limbs exhausted from the strenuous 'exercise', the Uchiha heir untangled himself and collapsed to the side. Lazily, he started to lick Naruto clean, pink tongue darting out to lap up the white essence of the blonde.

'_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream'_

"…I believed you have something to tell me, **_Sousuke_**." Naruto finally spoke his first intelligent sentence to the Sasuke that night.

"Hn…" To that comment, Sasuke smirked. There was no need to speak afterall, the blonde already knew the answer. Not bad for a dead-last.

'_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la_

_la la_

_You make me wana la la, la la la la_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la _(Music fading off)'

Outside, the full moon winked mysteriously in the satin blue sky. From the radio station, a suspicious-looking silver-haired jounin stole out of a recording studio, then looked left and right before disappearing into the night.

_**OWARI :P

* * *

**_

TK-chan: KEWL! I finished! Finally! I know, I know, lousy excuse of a smut fic. Mou, I tried my best! No regrets! Anyway, I went out today dressed up as a original Konoha Ninja. It was so fun!

Yi-chan: You looked like Uchiha Sasuke.

TK-chan: Thank you.

Yi-chan: No, you are supposed to argue not.

TK-chan: …Why?

Yi-chan: Because you wanted to cosplay as an original charcter in the first place, didn't you?

TK-chan: …So???

Yi-chan: Never mind. (sweatdrops)

TK-chan: REVIEW!!!


End file.
